Protecting the Protectors
by Patriot-of-USA
Summary: Hunters and huntresses protect humanity from the Grimm. You protect them from something worse.
1. Ulterior Motive

"Actions are visible, motives are secret."

* * *

><p>You're in trouble. Yang's fierce red eyes make that plenty clear.<p>

Thrust back into the wall behind you, her grip on your shoulders make it clear you're not going anywhere. You're forced to look at her. Any deviation of your eyes and her grip gets harder, eliciting a hiss from your lips. You've hidden something from her (from all of them). It was something dangerous. Something that put you in danger. She's found out, and now she wants answers.

The others are there too. Ruby is right behind her sister, her own gaze more compassionate, but just as strong. She's desperately urging you to answer her sister. A closed fist held over her chest. Her face is twisted in sadness. Silently she's asking 'why? Why didn't you tell us?' God... If there was anyone you didn't want to hurt...

Blake you can't even look at. If this would affect anyone the most, it would be her. She's always had an inkling what it was you were doing. She didn't ask too much. But now it was all in the open. She knew what'd you'd seen, and what you'd done about it. Her eyes trembled as she struggled between anger at you (Or herself?) for your actions (or for her in action?), regret for what you'd done, and... Gratitude for your doing it. You'd done what needed to be... No matter how ugly it was. And just... Sorry for what you'd seen that had driven you to do it. Her face said it: Why didn't you come talk to her first?

You don't need to see Weiss to know she's fuming. Your solo act has never stood well with her. 'Disregarding the advantages of a team' was a constant rant you heard. You'll hear no end to it now. 'Reckless,' 'Bravado,' 'Irresponsible,' were words you were used to by now. The two of you never had the best relationship, but she had been showing she cared.

It's only the four of them in the room for now, but,your sure JNPR has heard of it too. You'll be answering to them soon enough as well.

It does hurt, that you're honest about. They had become family to you. You felt comfortable, safe with them. And your... 'Unique Position' that is, without a partner or team, had made them somewhat protective of you, nervous about what it is you did alone. So they made the effort: sat with you in cafeteria, included you in the study groups and outings on the town, made you a part of their own.

But even families fight. You just hope this wouldn't break yours.

An impassioned flame makes clear: _I love you... but you screwed up big time._

A young rose urges you: _tell us everything... please?_

A gentle warrior that seeks redemption laments: _you should've come to us... to me._

And of course, 'Snowflake' is chomping at the bit to punish you for your '_idiocy_.'

They all want an answer:

_What have you been doing?_

* * *

><p><em>At the beginning:<em>

"What he's doing is... unique." General Ironwood explained.

The man sitting on the opposite side of the table took sip of coffee before responding. "That's one way of putting it."

Both look at you, almost expectantly, but you say nothing in response. You didn't hear a question, so nothing warrants an answer. The man with a coffee cup peers at you thoughtfully from behind his glasses.

"Ozpin," the general begins again, seeing as you won't be saying anything. "It's always been you who said the only way to face the changing world is to have a changing mind. We must adapt."

The general is smiling now. "Trust me: if he's good at anything." He gestures to you. "It's adapting to new situations."

He's praising you, and you smile, knowing you've earned it. But you keep your eye on the man with glasses across the table.

"Sorry for the wait," a new voice chimes in. The young waitress sets her Wobbling tray on the table with a small 'whew' of relief. She's new here, you deduce. "One coffee, aaaand one tea?"

The tea's for you, the coffee for the general.

"Um..." The girl starts, looking at Ozpin. "Are you sure you don't want anything from our store sir? We have coffee too..."

"That's quite alright," the man politely replies, taking a sip from his own mug. "I'm just fine."

The girl frowns. Bringing in outside drinks wasn't really allowed...

You eye the man across the table with a raised eyebrow. He had shown up to the coffee shop _with_ that cup in hand, sipping as he walked into the store and to their table.

Who walks around in public with a coffee cup? Not a thermos, not a to-go cup, a _coffee cup_, ceramic, handles and all.

It makes you very suspicious.

"So nice to meet another tea drinker!" The girl happily chirps, snapping you from your thoughts. "I really like Rooibos too!"

You respond by giving her a smile. _That_ smile.

Her smile drops and her face goes bright red with eyes expanding just a tad.

"W-well... Just let me know if you need anything else!" She squeaks quickly before leaving with a bit more of a skip in her step.

Before you take a drink, you glance over to see both older men staring at you with bemused looks at their faces.

"He is... popular," the general quips. Ozpin responds with a wry grin.

You roll your eyes and take another sip.

"A hybrid hunter-spy." Ozpin's words command both of your attentions, drawing yours and the general's gazes back to him. "That is what we are talking about here, correct James?"

The general's shoulders square off to the man. "Precisely."

Ozpin looks at you again. His eyes hold a sad glint in them. Your eyes narrow in response. What's his problem?

"He's so young James..."

Oh.

Ironwood sighs. "If it's any consolation, this wasn't my idea."

You almost cough as you look at Ironwood with alarm. He said he would cooperate! Even if it wasn't his idea!

"Oh? Then who's was it?" Ozpin asks.

The general looks away uncomfortably. "Somebody who outranks me."

The other man's eyes narrow at you. Your teeth clench. This wasn't supposed to happen. Ironwood was supposed to be supporting you all the way. He'd made clear his objections when he was approached about this project, but in the end, he said he would follow orders.

You _will_ be telling your superiors about this. Ironwood won't get a free pass, depending on how this goes.

"Young man," Ozpin asserts firmly as he puts his coffee cup down. Your brain starts feeling pressure as you feel a confrontation coming. "For what reason are you coming to my academy? Your entrance scores were impressive enough. You could have entered on your own. But your admittance was submitted by the government of Vale itself. And our introduction was done through a man I have considered a personal friend for years."

He pauses and takes another sip of his coffee. "A lot of powerful people seem quite keen on you entering Beacon Academy."

His eyes narrow. "But what I can't understand is why…"

For once he puts the coffee cup down, before looking you straight in the eye. "You have no semblance. You do not carry any sort of special weapon... at least none that I have learned of." He glances towards the general.

"And... you won't be joining a team." The man had just bullet-pointed the highlights of the letter from Vale's city council regarding your admission to Beacon.

"Son, I of course will be admitting you to my school. It would be considered rude to refuse a request from the people who fund three quarters of its budget."

His eyes narrowed once more. "But I would like to hear from you: regardless of their intentions by seeking your enrollment; why are _you_ coming here?"

You consider carefully before answering. You explain what you are: a student. The student is one who learns. You want to learn from the best. The Grimm were a threat to everyone. He wanted to learn how to fight against them."

"But you are not fighting them as a hunter," Ozpin debated. "You are coming for some classes, but you also will be at the call of Vale's council. Whenever they need you, you will be excused from any classes or functions you miss."

"Also," his folded lay down on the table. "You are taking certain other classes at military academy in this city as well."

Neither of you speak. Ironwood does.

"He will be attending leadership training seminars as well as history classes," the general explains.

"As well as certain seminars I am sure," Ozpin states. "Seminars that only a few are privileged to attend.

Neither you or Ironwood confirm or deny his claims.

"Everyone come to school to learn," Ozpin's attention is back on you. "But _why_ do you want to learn? You are obviously not a typical hunter. So what are you?"

You answer with tact: There is more than one way to fight the evil of this world. As he had said himself: the world os changing, and our minds have to be adaptable. This is you being adaptable: Learn and study the ways of the evil the school taught how to fight: the Grimm. As for what you're doing with it? You're using as it was meant to be. You were doing what any other student at his school was: trying to make the world safer, better.

The man is quiet and respectful as he listened to you talk. From his face you can tell he knows you are holding back. But as far as you intentions, he can tell yours were honorable. Even if you're hiding them.

When you're finished, he nods. And then he smiles.

"Very well young man." He holds out a hand to you. "Welcome to Beacon Academy."

* * *

><p>The sound of vomiting makes your eye twitch.<p>

Glancing behind you, you see a blond kid doubled over, retching out whatever it was he had for breakfast. Poor guy.

His nerves were probably a tad rattled. Combine that with any kind of air discomfort, and the result was a mixture not good for a full stomach. You move away to avoid any smell.

Stepping off the aircraft, you sight is briefly whited out by the sun before focusing into view. Beacon stands before you, towering with a majesty. Huge alabaster towers stand powerful, but welcoming to those that seek the knowledge they hold.

A perfect sky with only a couple of puffy white clouds, bright-colored, lush, and well-trimmed wildlife about, and the positive vibes from those around Beacon's grounds put you in a good mood.

Despite Ironwoods objections, (along with many others in the government), the plan you and your employers put together is moving forward. Your time here at Beacon will definitely be productive. You will be ready of the threat you know is coming.

It had bothered you for awhile. The secrets you have uncovered made many sweat.

The Grimm...

There was more to it than what met the eye. For so long, it had seemed so black and white. They were the enemy of all. They attacked humans, Faunus; they didn't discriminate.

A common enemy should have united you all. But others had designed of their own...

It was these plans you had uncovered. When you did, it been brought to the highest powers of the kingdom. Action was a necessity. It's secrecy was as well. You had been the one to uncover this plot, so it made sense that you should stop it.

It felt good: yes, the threat alarmed everyone, but now you were doing something about it.

Your eyes wondered over the vary students who were loitering or making their ways toward Beacon's reception.

All of them were planning to fight the Grimm. They dreamed to be humanity's protectors.

Your mission was to protect them from the forces behind the Grimm.

The secrets you uncovered. If it ever became public knowledge...

The tranquil atmosphere of the day is rocked by an explosion that almost knocks you off your feet. Jerking your head in the direction of its origin, you take off in a dash, not having a clue what to assume. Who would attack a hunter academy? Not the White Fang, they wouldn't want to injure other Faunus. Not _them_, for the same reason, except they would not risk humans.

So who...

"WHAT DO YOU THNK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Was that?

You find the source: not a terrorist attack, but rather two girls.

A black blast patter in the floor encircles the two of them, giving away their identities as the cause. One is dressed in a red cape and is sitting on the ground, her eyes swirling. The other one, prim and proper in a white dress, is standing up, hands on her hips, and very angry looking.

The girl with red cape and dark, short hair, is rolling her head with her swirling eyes.

"I don't know what I'm doing..." She mumbles pathetically.

'Clearly,' you agree.

She shakes her head wildly to focus her senses. When her eyes return to normal, her face turns a mixture of scare and apologetic to the huffy, peeved girl standing over her. As the girl in white yammers on with her scolding, your eyes narrow as you examine her. Her hair done up on one side with what looked like a crown. Her white dress, white boots, white... everything...

She looks like a-

"I said I was sorry princess!" The red-clad girl pouted.

You were going to go with 'Snowflake.'

You foot knocks against something glass on the ground. Looking down, a small vial of red dust rests at your feet. Picking it up, you look back over to see Snowflake frantically grabbing similar tubes and packing them back in the suitcases that the red-hood had knocked over.

"Don't you know how dangerous these are?!" The white-clad girl continued to berate. Her voice is really wearing on your nerves.

You call out to the girl with a "Hey." Both girls turn their heads to you.

"Missed one." You inform her. Then you toss it under headed in her direction.

"WHAAAHHH!" Snowflake screeches, frantically reaching both hands out to catch it. The vial dances a few times in her grip before her fingers close around with a relieved sigh.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She screeches. You simply grin in response.

"ARGH!" Her frustration reaches a boiling point. Jamming the last goal back into her suitcase, she storms off with her luggage in tow (the number of bags you counted was ten), mumbling about "reckless idiots," leaving you and the red-hooded girl behind.

Said girl sighs and falls back on her back looking up to the sky. You follow her gaze, looking up. There's nothing but the bright blue sky and puffy blue clouds.

She looks depressed. You offer he hand up.

She smiles and takes it. "Thanks for that," she says with a sheepish smile. You shrug. No problem.

She offers her name. "I'm Ruby."

* * *

><p>It's not the last time you meet "Ruby."<p>

During Ozpin's welcoming speech you watched from a distance from the cover of other students. Ruby and Snowflake were talking again. Well, Snowflake was talking. Ruby had jumped into the arms of a blond girl who was very... 'mature' was the word you'd use. They don't see you.

Your eyes shift back and forth between Ozpin and the girls. Until you hear Ozpin's voice pitch at a particular point.

"All I see is wasted energy," Ozpin specifically looked your way at this remark. Your eyes narrow at him. He doesn't respond. As he steps of the stage, the blond woman, Goodwitch, welcomes everyone once more and directs where to rest for the night.

Turning back, you see the girls are gone.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day is rather uneventful, at least until the sun had gone down.<p>

You've dressed down to blue sweatpants and black training t-shirt. Living down on you sleep bag with your rugs act as a pillow, you're mindlessly flipping around on your scroll, occasionally looking up to people-watch.

One you recognize: the kid from the ship who had thrown up. You smile; he's looking much better now, happily walking around the room in...

You sit up straighter, peering closer to make sure you weren't crazy.

Is that... A onesie?

Yes. He is wearing a onesie. At his age.

You chuckle. Future hunter... In a onesie.

You lay down, staring at the ceiling as your head runs through the day's events.

Air sick guy in a onesie, prissy little 'Snowflake' with her dust and an amount of luggage more for a socialite or a movie star, and clumsy red-hood ("Ruby," you almost forgot)...

The future hunters and huntresses. It was easy for most to forget they were just people. Skilled people, but people none-the-less.

Absent mindedly, by habit, you open the VNN app, examining various news articles that do little to hold your attention.

"Schnee Dust Company announces new product." Boring.

"Atlus military to beginning joint Anti-Grimm training exercises with Vale." You knew that already.

"White Fang leader found dead in Menagerie."

You blink. Once. Your tongue runs along you teeth roughly. You knew you'd see it in the news eventually.

In a bit of paranoia, you look up, checking to make sure no one can read minds.

"HELL~LLOOO~" a sing-voice nearly makes you jump.

Your head jerks in panic to face the source, you mind frantically reciting your alibi and a certain phone number to call in case of certain emergencies.

The source of the voice turns out to be blond and... mature.

The young woman, the same one you had seen Ruby jump into the arms of, has a big smile on her face as she approaches. Behind her is Ruby being dragged by her red hood. Her choked pleas of "wait!" and "stop it!" went unheeded.

You raise an eyebrow at the odd pair. A slight smile accompanies it.

"I believe you two may know each other." The girl says it as a statement rather than a question.

Still seated, looking up at the newcomers, you crane your head to get a better look at the smaller girl shyly hiding behind the blond.

'Like a shy puppy,' you ponder.

You smile and say hello again to Ruby.

"Sncetoseeygin..." She mumbles while staring at the ground, kicking it half-heartedly.

The blond turns around with a worried look. "What're you doing?!" She whispers.

"I don't know! Help me!" Ruby frantically whispers back.

You bite your tongue to hold down the snicker coming up your throat.

The blond turns back to look down at you. *Ahem* "Nice to meet you!" Her cheery demeanor returned immediately. "I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!"

Your eyes widen. Sisters?

You look from the older to the younger, Yang to Ruby, a few times. You saw no resemblance at all.

Hair, eyes, ...*ahem* built. Nothing.

"And this," Yang slides to the side, both hands gesturing to her sister like she's introducing a superstar. "is my adorable little sister: Ruby!"

The smaller girl's hands instantly cover herself, her knees coming together, and her eyes bulge. "Y-YANG!"

You really have to strain not to laugh. It's pretty clear what's going on:

Poor Ruby's trying to be outgoing, get out of her shell, albeit with a little help from her older sister who's obviously more of such a person. You don't want to mess it up for her.

You force your smirk into a nice smile and offer up your name along with your name, which Yang probably already has from her sister. She still smiles and takes your hand.

You try to ask where their from, but Yang rambles on, apparently too caught up in trying to make conversation with seeing you trying yourself.

"I like your shirt!" she quickly says. You look down at the very plain shirt you're wearing. Aside from being comfortable, there's nothing remarkable about it. At all.

"It goes well with... your pants," she finishes with a crooked smile.

That's it. You can't take anymore.

You grab your stomach as you laugh, finally. These two make quite an act together.

You thank her for the compliment as you wipe a tear away.

"See?" She turns back to Ruby with a smile. "He's nice! Not scary at all!"

You smile to validate her praise. So, where were they fr-?

"So, I got this!" Ruby quickly announced, trying to jump into the conversation.

From behind her back, she produced a hunk of red steel that noisily folds out into-

Woah! You jump back on your hands, quickly scooting away with your feet. Was...was that a scythe?!

The girl has a big grin on her face. "Uh-huh!"

* * *

><p>It turns out that Ruby, once she's comfortable with you likes to talk. A lot.<p>

The three of you spend the night seated around your sleeping bag, talking randomly, getting comfortable,with each other. Well, they talk. You mostly listen.

You haven't followed half of what Ruby has said, her affinity for weaponry is clear. You enjoy it all the same. The three of you kill a good hour before the final call for lights sounds over the P.A. System. All around you, soon-to-be students start making mad dashes for their sleeping bags.

"So!" Yang stands up first, bending at the waist, in the process giving you just a peak at her cleavage courtesy of her low-cut tank top.

You turn away with a bright red face. No way that was unintentional.

"See you tomorrow?" A hand on her hip and a smirk with something gleaming in her eye tells you it wasn't.

Forcing down your blush, you smile and confirm. You look to the younger sister. Bye for now, Ruby.

She smiles, clearly a lot more comfortable with you. She skips off to join her sister.

"You didn't use the move I just showed you!" You hear Yang teasingly chastising her sister.

"SIS!" Ruby hissed, clearly mortified.

You had a feeling what that "move" was, remembering with a flushed face at her tease before they left.

Left alone once more, you turn to lay on your side with one arm propping you up. The other holds your scroll. Your eyes glance over the VNN articles, but your mind has gone back to the last topic you and the sisters discussed.

Why did they want to be a Huntresses?

Yang's confident smirk told you the answer before she even said it.

"Adventure!" She'd said. "No two days are the same, your travel the world, kicking butt, and if,your helping out people along the way, all the better!"

Her big grin infects you, making you return one of your own. You could get behind that sentiment easily.

Ruby's turn. Looking to the younger of the two, her smile is more innocent than her sister's.

Her answer to your question is so... fitting: she wants to be like the heroes and heroines of her books. (That she probably still reads, you imagine). She wants to help those in need, build the better world she dreams of.

Honestly... You can get behind that too.

Your mind abandons the recalled conversation, looking back down at the scroll in your hand, the VNN app still open.

Yes... Your think to yourself, your eyes narrowing at the last article still open.:

"White Fang leader found dead in Menagerie."

_For a better world..._

* * *

><p>- Dispatch 01: Ulterior Motive -<p> 


	2. Proving Ground

Your flight through the sky is brief, your roll on the ground is soft, and your surroundings are silent.

Looking around you, you confirm that you are indeed alone. You waste little time on moving forward, dashing to the trees for cover.

What you need to do is simple: avoid being seen.

Throughout the forest of Forever Fall, the incoming class of Beacon Academy are landing on their feet and charging their way towards the temple, trying to find any other hunters to team up with and Grimm to slash through along the way.

Moments before, when you were standing atop the cliff along with the rest of the new students, Ozpin himself had come out to oversee the first assignment for Beacon's newbies... with his coffee cup. You frown at the sight of it. What was it with him and the coffee cup?

His instruction were incredible: whoever you lay eyes on first will be your partner for the next four years. You already knew about the process of initiation, as briefed by your leaders. But it still sounded insane.

His order was received by an outburst from Ruby. No one paid attention.

Looking over at the girl, you see her with her hands cliched to her chest, staring at you with wide, frantic eyes. Then at Yang. Then at you again. Then at Yang again.

It pretty clear what she wants: she's hoping to pair up with either you or her sister. You can't blame her. That kind of commitment to someone unknown without any kind of consensus is intimidating.

You look over at the headmaster with narrowed eyes. Does this guy seriously know what he's doing?

After asking for questions, and receiving a raised hand from Mr. Onesie, and ignoring him, Ozpin wishes the students good luck and starts launching them off one by one likes rocks from a catapult.

The blond kid, who's standing right next to you, tries his question again before getting launched. He's asking about the landing. How are you all supposed to do it? You turn your head up sideways towards him, somewhat interested in hearing an answer yourself.

The headmaster informs him, after a sip from his mug, that he has the liberty to decide that for himself. Then he flings him into the sky.

The kid takes off with a scream.

You half-heartedly wave goodbye to him as he grows smaller and smaller into the distance. He doesn't wave back. He's too busy flinging his limbs around aimlessly.

The sound of your name being called redirects your attention back to the headmaster.

"As General Ironwood made clear," he spoke with a frown. "You will not be part of a team. This means you will not have a partner."

You already knew that coming. Sorry Ruby.

"So while your peers move through the forest, slaying Grimm and jointing forces, you must avoid their gaze."

He peered down at the scroll in his hands, his finger swiped through something. Mostly likely the feeds of cameras you knew were step up throughout the forest.

"But," Ozpin continued. "You are to watch them."

You raise an eyebrow. Pardon?

Ozpin looked up from the screen in his hand. "Observe their styles of battle. See how they fight. You may not be a part of them, but you will have to fight alongside them. Command them even."

His pointed stare with that last part tells you he knows, or at least suspects, more than he lets on.

You simply nod and agree. Will do.

"Young man," he says as he types a command into his scroll, preparing to launch you. "Observe what these hunters-to-be can do. It is within you power to do it too."

He looks up once more. "I know that you have your reasons for being here. And they are good ones I am sure for whatever cause you may defend. But you are young, and possibility is something that you have a plentiful amount for now. Do not being afraid to consider a change in course."

Who knows, you wonder aloud maybe you were just, how did he put it? "Wasting energy?"

Ozpin frowned at your snarky jab. Too bad.

His underlying message is clear. You had a feeling it would come around eventually. He wanted to recruit you to become a hunter.

Why would he be interested? He had not even seen what you could do.

The man smiled. "Well... Let's see you in action then."

And with that, you are thrown into the sky.

So now you stalk through the shadows, out of the sunlight and under the cover of trees and brush. It's a trait you know well and one you are close to mastering.

You make your way to what you think is the temple where the "relics" are held that Ozpin spoke of. You have no need for them yourself, but you know it is the most likely place to see the others and have a chance to see them in action. You are curious to observe how the students can fight. While you are certainly no pushover in a fight, these were people who had come to master the art of fighting Grimm specifically.

Your combat expertise lays elsewhere. You hunt a different... prey.

Your coming to Beacon was not all secret agendas. It taught its students how to fight the Grimm. You wanted to learn it too. Grimm just weren't the only enemies you fought. What you fought required a unique training, one that no one institution of learning possessed on its curriculum.

It was a path that didn't even exist. It was one that you traveled not only alone, but had to forge as well with the help of those you answered to.

"RUBY!"

A cry grabs your attention. The name shouted does too. Danger is close.

You dash in the direction of it, not knowing what awards you, alone.

Many knew you were here, but not necessarily why. Ozpin had signed off, knowing you fought for the right reasons, but how you fought was a mystery to him. Ironwood was closer to the truth, but he had little understanding of how training at Beacon played into your mission. Everyone held the different pieces of the puzzle. The few who knew how they all fit together hid in shadows.

The details are scattered, but your reasons were clear: you were fighting a threat few knew of. A threat you were up against, for the most part: alone.

You are alone, but you fight for everyone.

* * *

><p>From the trees you watch. What you see isn't good.<p>

Ruby and Snowflake are fighting. Or something like it.

You almost laugh out loud when you see them paired up. Of all the partnerships, they have to be the worst. Somehow you knew it was going to happen. Fate has a sense of humor. Or is it Ozpin?

The two of them we're practically tripping over each other, all the while arguing. Surrounding them were beowolves that should have been easy targets for the likes of them, or so you had thought. You had not attended one of the combat academies that acted as prep schools for the hunter academies. More practical experience had been your teacher. But you had assumed that their graduates would be able to fight the likes such simple Grimm.

Perhaps if they were separated. But together looked more like a recipes for a mess.

"Watch where your stepping!"

"Get back!"

"How dare you!"

"What?!"

The more they fought the worse it got. The beowolves were closing in. They could fight their way out, but that would be the last fight they could take for the day. You had serious suspicions Ozpin had more planned.

You grunt, knowing you're going to have to step in if this keeps up. So much for stealth.

Before you can move, a crashing through the woods rattles the trees about, before snapping a pair of them like twigs.

Beowolves, hunters in training, and you all froze and stare at the newcomer:

Stepping out the woods, the ground shaking with each pound of its paws is an Ursa.

A LARGE Ursa. With LONG claws. And spikes on its back.

An Alpha one. Great.

You have to grab the tree trunk to keep from falling off the high branch you're perched with each pound of its foot. The giant black beast uses its claws to strike the smaller beowolves, swatting them away like flies.

It's clearly hungry, and it just found lunch.

"Oh boy..." Ruby gulps, but readies herself, twirling the scythes in her arms and giving action to the bolt, clambering another round.

Weiss follows suit, taking a graceful stance with her sword out front, challenging the creature to a duel.

The creature comes crashing down on it two from legs, knocking the both of them off their feet. Their weapons go flying. They both land on their backs with "Oomph!"

The Ursa gives a low growl, and it looks like it's sneering at the two girls on their backs. It raises a paw, it's claws extended for the strike.

It's now or never.

You charge from the branch and leap into the air, aiming for the Ursa.

The sound of your boots pounding agains the bark on the branch catches the creature's attention.

Too late.

It turns to see you falling from the sky. What it doesn't see is the small metal dart you pull from your sleeve, or the nearly invisible wire that connects you to it. The metal dart zips by the creatures neck, barely missing it.

You zoom by the creature's head on the opposite side, the wire now loosely wrapped around creature's neck. You hurriedly retrieve the dart sticking out if the ground and loop it around the wire still coming out of your sleeve, scrolling the wires.

Then you viciously pull with all your might, hoping to snap the creatures head right of its shoulders.

You don't. It's head stays attached.

The damage is still clear. The Ursa snarls as the wire sinks into its neck, red blood seeping from the slice.

You groan, knowing what's coming next. The wire now has YOU trapped. Big things move small things. The Ursa is VERY big. With a mighty shake of its body, it flings you like a rag doll. Your back makes contact with a tree.

Hard.

The breath is knocked from you lungs and you collapse the ground, coughing. You vision swims slightly, but your grip holds tight. You peek one eye open to get a look at the beast while struggling to your feet. The Ursa cocks its head and your muscles tense, ready for another ride.

It flings you again, but this time there is no tree to nearly break you spine.

This time, you land on your feet and dig in your heels. The Ursa stumbles forward from the momentum of swinging you around. You take advantage.

Letting go of the dart you give a violent tug of the thread. By your command it rapidly coils, pulling the dart back to you, by way of first whipping around the neck of the Ursa.

It roars in agony as the thread sinks deeper into its neck and dart whips around, tearing the wound. Once standing proudly on two feet, it collapses to three with one holding its neck where the wound burns it.

Your hand reaches behind your back for the knife at your belt. You hold the knife between you thumb and finger, flinging it for the Ursa's head. Bullseye right in its, well, eye.

Howling in pain, the creature falls back. Struggling to its feet, it blindly crashes though the forest in retreat. With your knife.

You sigh.

After the beast is firmly out of sight, your turn around to check on the two girls you just saved.

Are they alri-?

Before you can even finish the question, your nearly knocked to your feet by a blinding flash of red and black that's squealing your name. Thank goodness for your trained footwork.

Ruby nearly crushes you in her bear hug. Your eye twitches. How is someone so small so strong?!

Where did-

"Ugh..."

You look up to see the missing girl up in a tree, trying to retrieve her sword, stuck in the branches by the blade. You manages to grab a hold, but lose her footing.

"EEEP!" She yelps.

You calmly walk beneath her and hold out your arms. Sure enough, the sword slips out of the bark and she falls. Right into your arms.

She looks up at you. And groans.

"My hero," she sarcastically remarks.

You smile at her. Then drop her.

She frantically stumbles to her feet as you walk away. "HEY!"

You turn back and grin. Hello again, Snowflake.

She stamps her foot. "What did you call me?!"

Snowflake, you repeat. You swear you see smoke rising from her head. Smokeflake maybe?

Ruby starts snickering, holding onto your arm again.

"What was that even?!" The girl in white demands, gesturing in the direction the Ursa had retreated. "You didn't even slay him!"

Better than she did, you counter. She looks away with a "humph!" crossing her arms again.

"I could've handled it fine on my own, but SHE-" Weiss pointed accusingly at the girl by your side. "Got in my way!"

"WHAAA?!" Ruby wailed. Then she stamps her foot with her hands fisted out to her sides. "You blocked my shot!"

"I was PERFECTLY-"

Girls...

"You didn't even hit 'em once before-!"

Girls?

"How could I when-?!"

Sigh. Their not listening.

A high pitched scream at your back shuts both of them up. Spinning on your heals, you face the source... which is the break in the trees where the Ursa had retreated.

The one you didn't kill.

Oh no...

You yell at the girls to "Stay Here!" Then dash head first into the direction of the cry.

"Wait!" Ruby calls after you, but you don't, desperate to stop whatever's happening before its too late.

"But... We're supposed to be teammates..." She pathetically argues as she kicks the ground.

* * *

><p><em>You do not exist.<em> That's what your told.

_Leave no trace. Not even a shadow._ That's how your trained.

_If you must leave something, a body is better than a witness._ That's what you do. What your supposed to.

But you didn't.

_If you leave them alive, or even worse, wounded, they will come back for you. And they'll be angry. And they will hurt any in their path._

That's what you were warned of.

The ones you hunt are the worst of the worst. The longer they lived, the greater the chance the innocent will died. That's why you strike fast and finish them quickly.

But this one you had left alive, and now someone else was paying the price...

"Up here!"

...Or not.

Skidding to a stop, you look up at the voice's source. Hanging in the tree by his shirt was...

Throw-up kid, Onesie kid... You really should learn his name.

Uh ...Hi?

You sound dumb. But what exactly are your supposed to say in this kind of a situation?

"Ehehehe..." The kid scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

Nice landing. He away with a pout and crosses his arms at your compliment.

Was that him that was screaming?

"Um... Yeah." His head droops along with his arms. "Big...REALLY BIG Ursa ran by here. He looked really, REALLY mad!" He's gesturing with his hands to emphasize the "big" part.

So... He screamed?

He's blushing now. "I was caught up in the moment," he explained. "He didn't notice me though!"

You figure now's a good time to ask him his name.

"Jaune Arc," he proudly proclaims with a thumb pointed to his chest. "Rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." He gives a bow, as if completely ignoring the fact he is still suspended in midair.

Really... You give a wry smile and a raised eyebrow.

"They will!" he insists.

You chuckle. He seems okay. You eye the the ornate spear that's pierced through his hoodie. Someone has really good aim. You turn around and start walking back the way you came.

"Wait!" Jaune frantically calls. "Can't you get me down first?!"

You look back. Whoever threw that spear has got him covered, you're sure.

Then you walk on.

* * *

><p>Ruby and Weiss are still waiting when you return back through the trees. You weren't really gone that long.<p>

Ruby noticeably perks up at your return.

You ran off like a maniac, and now have nothing to show for it. You feel kind of lame.

False alarm, you inform the girls, strolling along as cooly as you can. We can go now.

"YOU CAME BACK!" Ruby cried happily as you tug her along by her hood. She's too caught up in her joy, so your going to have to pull her along for a little bit.

Weiss looks in the direction you came from, wondering what had happened, but in the end simply shrugs and follows.

None of you pay mind to the insect-size drone that has been monitoring the whole affair.

* * *

><p>The eyes of the small drone were played to Ozpin's scroll for him and his top professor to watch. The latter didn't like what she saw.<p>

"So much for discretion," Glynda Goodwitch remarked with a frown.

Ozpin calmly sipped his mug. "He acted appropriately. His initiative no doubt saved Ms. Rose and Schnee from considerable harm."

Goodwitch adjusted her glasses. "Will this not cause more to explain? As you told me, he was not trained to fight Grimm, as he just showed. And when the matter of team selection arrives-"

"All of this has been planned for," Ozpin calmly explained. "Or so I am told. Everything will be explained when the time is right."

Goodwitch's eyes narrowed. "Ozpin... Who is this? We don't even know his full background. His admission was all but forced down our throats by Vale's executive council. Why?"

Ozpin took another sip as he eyed the back of the spoken boy. "James vouches for him-"

"It's BECAUSE it was James we should be worried!" The blonde persisted. "BECAUSE he's your friend, whoever is behind this sent him to get you to agree!"

"I know Glynda," he responded calmly. He put the coffee down on a nearby rock and handed the scroll to the woman. He stepped forward with hands behind his back, overlooking the forest where his students now battled to forge their beginnings as hunters.

"We have very details now of what exactly he is," he acknowledged. "But, I have my suspicions of why he's here."

The woman eyed him with interest. "You do..." She said it more as a statement rather than a question.

"A school is built upon lessons of the past, Glynda," he continued. "Ours is no different. Those who come are those who plan to forge their own paths, but follow ones that have been seen before by in large. Fighting against threats that are known."

He pulled his cane up to his chest, feeling about the handle and staff, as if recalling the battles he had gone through with it. "But when we find someone who takes lessons from multiple institutions of learning, in his case with the military academy, it means he is forging a path that has not yet been charted. No path yet exists, so no one school offers the lessons needed to maneuver it."

Glynda's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Meaning... what exactly?"

"Glynda," he turned around to face her. "Whatever it is he is preparing to fight against, it something neither a soldier nor a huntsman can face. Simply because it has never been seen before."

He looked her in the eye. "Soldiers are trained to fight against other people. Hunters are trained to fight Grimm. He's training to do BOTH."

He allowed the knowledge to sink in. The woman's slightly agape mouth told him it had.

He continued, "Whatever it is he is preparing to face, it is something that requires the tactical abilities of a soldier, but the knowledge of Grimm possessed a hunter. We may be in the dark, but it does not change what we must do: teach and support him as best we can. Because whatever is coming, he maybe the only man ready to fight back."

* * *

><p>You're keeping a brisk pace. Weiss keeps up with you, but Ruby...<p>

"Wait!" She calls, scurry to keep pace. "Why are you in such a hurry?!"

That Alpha Ursa is still out there, you explain. And there are other Grimm out there. You're in their territory now. You can't be slo-

She's right in front of you, with a big smile on her face.

You jerk back in surprise. You look behind you, where SWEAR she was just a minute ago. Then in front ago. You rub your eyes and blink. She's still there, How-?!

"I'm not slow!" She happily declares. Obviously.

"I, uh..." She's fidgeting with her hands. "I know I didn't exactly look.. cool back there..."

"That's an understatement," Weiss grumbles. You ignore her. This time.

"And yesterday I probably seemed kind of..." Her feet fidget and she looks down, embarrassed. "...dorky."

You chuckle, she looks scared.

"B-But trust me!" She starts panicky, then smiles. "You're about to see a whole other side of me!"

She unfolded her scythe and swings it onto her back. "Once you see me and my baby in action, you're gonna be like-"

She feigns confidence, putting her arm around you, her other gesturing out front, as if showing you some grand vision of the future. "Wow... That Ruby girl is really, really cool. And I wanna be your friend."

You already thought she was cool. You wanted to be friends now.

"REALLY?!" Ruby's high-pitched scream nearly splits your eardrums, but her huge, hopeful, beaming eyes are heart-melting.

"Oh please..." Weiss, nearly forgotten, groans.

Sure, you confirm Ruby's gleeful squeal,petting her head, You'll at least pick her over Snowball over there, gesturing with your thumb.

"SNOWBALL?!" Weiss screeches.

You put you're hands up in defense. Sorry! Sorry! You meant Snowflake.

Her face is making you snicker uncontrollably. You stop when you hear the gunshot.

All three of you jerk your heads in the direction of the sound. You charge ahead first. Ruby is hot in your tail with Weiss behind her.

Breaking into a clearing, you're confronted with another battle. It's Yang.

You never did find out what Yang's weapon was last night. Ruby's scythe hogged all the attention. But you sure are getting a good look now.

The golden gauntlets on her arms are firing shotgun shells. With every punch she clocks at the Ursa, a blast erupts right into her point of impact.

Your hand has to physically shut your slacked jaw. Damn does it look cool...

She's impressively holding her own against the oversized creature, but it won't be for long. It a creature that not just one hunter can take on.

The knife sticking out of one of its eye sockets looks familiar. So does the big red gash around its neck.

A powerful blast at your side makes you stumble. Ruby had mentioned her scythe was also a gun. Apparently it's a loud gun. With the blade acting as a kickstand, she chambers another casing and fires. The heavy round pounds into the creatures, making it stumble.

It turns its attention to the three of you now, snarling. Then it roars so loud the ground shakes.

With a cry not quite as reverberating but determined nonetheless, Ruby charges to forward to join her sister in the fight. With her blade chambered to strike, Weiss shoots like a dart after her.

The three of them rail against the creature with a lobby of strikes, but it's clear their not coordinated. Yang is attacking too often and with much affect. She would probably look impressive against a set of regular Ursas, but this foe won't be felled by bravado alone. Ruby is almost bumping into her sister with half of her attacks. Weiss meanwhile barely gets a strike in at all. She starts to attack but then retreats, less she hurt Yang or Ruby.

The one upside is that at least the creature is kept at bay, albeit no real progress is made in killing it.

You don't attack at all. You're not trained to ago toe-to-toe with Grimm. You're not trained to take on Grimm at all. You snarl in frustration. As the girls fight on, all you can do is watch for an opening. But then what? It's still got your knife. All you have is your...wire...

You got an idea.

It's two bottom legs only step forward and back occasionally, unable to advance, unwilling to retreat while standing straight up, using its two front claws to swat away at the huntresses-in-training. There's you target.

Dashing forward, you let your dart loose and it goes sailing right above the creatures ankle with a satisfying hit. The Ursa rears back with a roar and looks your way with a low growl. With a jerk of its leg, it means to pull you along for another quick ride.

Just like you want.

You go flying while still holding onto the wire. You're getting to be a pro at this. You're yanked halfway across the field, your wire tailing along with you until it is pulled taught, bringing you back down to the ground. The second your feet connect, you dash headlong at the giant creature, weaving around to pass behind its back, pulling the wire along with you.

It dumbly twists around, trying follow your movements. Running around its front, you stop just out of its reach and tug with all you have.

The creature, trying to move its now entangled legs losses its balance and falls face forward, landing with a crash.

RUBY!

The girls, up until this point, have been staring at you in confusion as to what the hell you're been doing. But your shout snaps at least the red-hooded scythe weirder out of her daze and back into reality.

The creature is on the ground, face down, defenseless. NOW she sees the opportunity.

Lugging her scythe over her back, she leaps forward.

"aaAAHHH!" And brings it crashing down into the monster's head, piercing its skull straight through to its chin.

The creature cries out in agony and then finally goes limp.

You sigh in relief, releasing the the tension built up in your arms and allow the wire to go limp in your arms. The Ursa's body lies still.

"YAAANG!" Ruby squeals, her arms waving widely as she skips over to her sister, throwing herself at the blond.

Yang catches and swings her around in a tight embrace. Weiss just rolls her eyes.

The older of the two sisters releases her younger sibling to the ground before noticing you.

"Hey you!"

After pulling the dart out of dead Ursa's leg with a "pop," you finish untangling the wire from the corpse's foot and look up, smiling at Yang-

Where did Ruby go?

She's right in front of you. Staring intently at your hands.

When did she-?!

You pull hands back... And she follows, stretching her neck to keep a close eye on them.

You move your arms left, she moves left. To the right, she moves to the right. Up, down, behind your back, spinning in a circle, the whole time she is no more than three inches from your hands.

Uh... Ruby?

"Is this... your weapon?" She asks, her finger pointed and moving oh so slowly forward.

You follow her gaze back to your hands. She looking at the wire.

Oh yeah. Ruby and weapons.

You smile and nod, pulling the thin wire taught so she can get a better look.

She narrows her eyes and moves her finger closer and plucks the string. It sounds like a guitar note.

You snort.

She grins and plucks again, like she's trying to play a song.

"Are you done yet?!" Weiss demands.

"Uh... s-sorry!" Ruby squeaks and retreats.

You smile and stuff the wire back into your sleeve.

"So..." Ruby looks back and forth between you and Yang.

"Partners now?" She gives an awkward smile, crossing her arms and pointing at the two of you.

Uh oh. How're you supposed to explain-

"Huh?" Yang looked surprise. "Weren't he and you..."

Waterfalls poured from a dejected looking Ruby as she pointed to the white-haired girl, who simply turned up her nose with her hands on her hips.

Crap. How can you politely decline-

"Actually..." Yang awkwardly scratches the back of her head and points behind her.

From out of the trees a girl steps. Her attire, with a sleepless black and white top and tall black boots, is almost goth like, which actually looks good with her long black hair. But what you're focused on is her eyes. Striking yellow irises stare back at you.

A Faunus...

Come to think of it she's the first one you've seen since arriving here. Beacon is no for its affirmative action, standing firm on its claim that all were welcome. Perhaps not many Faunus chose to enroll... Maybe you just weren't pay much attention yesterday.

"Blake found me first," Yang explained.

Bullet dodged. Whew.

The other girl, who looks quite bored doesn't say anything.

Yang points to Ruby first, again introducing her as her "adorable little sister," making said adorable little sister blush furiously and squeal in embarrassment. Then she points to you.

You simply wave.

"Hi," she simply replies.

Yang pauses at Weiss. "Uh..."

Snowflake, you quickly explain before anyone else can.

"SHUT UP!" Weiss stamps the ground.

Yang grabs her stomach and keels over laughing. "S-Sensitive much...(pant)... Princess?" She heaves between gulps of air.

"It's heiress actually," the newcomer "Blake" clarifies. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the top leaders in the Dust Industry."

"Hmph." Weiss smiles and puts her hands on her hips, basking in the introduction. "Good to see SOMEONE appreciates my status here."

"Also known for their controversial labor practices amongst the Faunus population," Blake adds with a monotone voice and a bored look.

Weiss went from smug to shocked fast.

"How dare you!" She shrieks. "I'll have you know-"

It was here you stopped paying attention. Snowflake's banter begins to take a backseat in your mind. You step back over to the dead Ursa, eyeing your knife still sticking out of its eye.

Grabbing the handle you pull... To no avail.

Damn... It's wedged in strong. How hard to you throw the thing?

You pull again... But something pulls back.

Something slithers across the dead beasts head. They look like vines or tree roots but... Their red. Red like blood. They've got a grip on the blade of your knife, holding it in place like a web.

The stuff crawling all over the dead body.

That's when the head moves... And looks at you.

WHAT THE-?!

"RRRAAAWWWW!" The beasts jaw stretches open and the roar erupts, spewing hot breath right in your face. It grabs you with one paw and lifts you as if you weigh nothing.

It throws you like a rag doll. The world tumbles as your hurled through the air and crash to the ground and roll.

Your name is shouted by those who know it.

Bracing your hand against the ground to lift your face up out of the dirt, you look up at the revived creature. It looks back, snarling at you.

It's front two paws dig into the ground and it roars in... Pain? Your eyes widen when you see why.

Spikes piercing from its back, longer than the ones it already has. The red threads are expanding all over the Ursa, concentrating at it head, creating a bulge between it red eyes.

The Ursa... It was... mutating.

Standing back up on its hind legs, it rears back and howls. Then it charges you.

Something wraps around you chest and yanks you back before the Ursa can pound you beneath its feet. Your pulled back into a pair of arms and you and whoever just grabbed you fly back, holding you tight as you slide on the ground.

The black beast charges right by you, shaking the ground as it does and the sound rattles your eardrums. Trees snap like sticks and the mutated monster is gone with the sound of its fast, angry footsteps getting fainter and fainter. Once again... With your knife.

You want it back. You really like that knife.

"Are you alright?"

Still laying on the ground, the voice comes from above your head.

Blake?

The yellowed-eyed, black haired girl looks back at you, waiting for an answer.

Damn she's quick. And what grabbed you?

"Gambol Shroud," she answered, showing you the tool. It's a katana with a pistol built into the hilt. A long black ribbon is tied to the hilt which is what wrapped around you to pull your from danger.

Wow... Thanks for the save.

A small quick smile flashes before she releases you so the both of you can get up.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Weiss demanded incredulously, pointing in the direction the Grimm disappeared.

Dusting your pants and shoulders, you're more than a little curious yourself.

"Puberty?" Yang quips.

A crow's caw echoes around the woods. Everyone stairs in silence at the blond.

"I have NEVER heard of a Grimm doing that," Weiss stated.

Neither have you. You can ask it when you find it.

"Let's go after it!" Ruby readies her scythe dramatically with a big grin.

"Yeah!" Yang pounds her fists together with enthusiasm.

"Do you even have a plan?!" Weiss demands.

"Uhhh..." Ruby's scythe lowers a bit with the lose of motivation.

"Ugh," Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose. "Besides, we need to be looking for the relics!"

"But..." Ruby weakly whines.

Ruby's right.

The Grimm was too dangerous to leave alone. Something told you that... thing wasn't part of Ozpin's trials. It needed to be taken down before someone else got,caught in its rampage.

Ruby's big smile returns and Weiss' frown deepens with your judgement.

You dash in the direction of the creature's destruction with Ruby and Yang running alongside you.

"Once again," Weiss calls from behind as she follows. "Plan?"

"I'm... Working on it!" Ruby insists.

So are you.

* * *

><p>The Ursa's trail isn't exactly hard to follow. Broken trees and ruptured earth make it pretty obvious.<p>

The five of you break into a clearing. What is this?

Before you stands what looks like-

"Guessing this is the temple."

...thanks Yang.

"Guess we found the relics after all," Ruby noted.

The "temple" is little more than a giant ring of stone archways with stone pedestals under each one with... Something sitting upon on them.

You follow the others to the inside, curious to see for yourself. They're chess pieces.

"I assume these are the 'relics'," Weiss remarks.

Must be.

"How about a cute pony?" Yang holds up one of the chess pieces to show her partner.

"Sure," boredly remarks. "Why not?"

That's the knight piece, Yang. You correct her with a chuckle.

She looks at her curiously. "Looks like a pony," she argues.

...

"I like horseys!" Ruby happily scoops up matching piece from the other side of the temple.

Why won't anyone call it a knight?

You eye the remaining chess pieces, all still in place. Then look back to the girls as they look over their "relics" for any other clues there may be.

There were thirty-two incoming students, they all had to pair up, and each pair had to grab a chess piece. And each piece came with a twin of the opposite color...

"Hey!"

You thought is cut short by Yang.

"So what are you going to do?"

Huh?

"Oh that's right!" Ruby squeals. "You don't have a partner yet!"

Oh. OH. You gulp. You'd forgotten about that little inconvenient-to-explain reality: you weren't getting a partner. The plan was for your admission to Beacon was to be low-key. You'd go through the initiation, but never to fight, only observe and sneak across the finish line without causing a scene. Your reason for the lack of a partner would have explained by your part-time status.

But explaining it now wasn't really ideal...

Their all watching you, waiting for an answer.

Uh...

"RRAAAWWWWW!"

Luckily you won't have to give one.

The familiar (and noticeably unique from mutation) roar of the abomination that had been a normal Alpha Ursa a moment ago rumbles the trees, scattering terrified birds from the branches.

It's close.

You all immediately dash in the direction you heard it. You don't have to run far.

You follow the sound, breaking into a clearing revealing the cliffs with stone monuments scattered about the plains.

It catches sight of you. It roars as the five of you charge.

"PLAN?!" Weiss asks once more.

Right now? Attack.

The four girls strike together. Ice from Weiss' blade, fire from Yang's fists, and bullets from Ruby and Blake all hit at once. The Ursa stumbles back from the combine it, staggering.

Then it's your turn.

You're in a dead run at the Ursa with a tall stone in between the two of you. You charge harder.

Taking a leap off the ground, then launching of it to the beast, you sail straight at its head. It recovers from the girls' attach just in time to see you coming. You plow both feet straight into the alien red bulb on its head. Your feet hit the dead center.

It howls in pain. Still on its head, you reach for the knife still lodged in its eye and pull hard. It doesn't give. You pull harder your teeth clenched tight. The knife starts to loosen...

Then your swatted off like a fly.

You hit the ground with a "UMPH!" cutting your forehead.

The mutated Ursa roars. One of its massive paws rises back above it's head and drives into the earth with a mighty punch. The ground visible depresses and a shockwave erupts with momentum. It expands out in a massive circle from the Ursa's point of impact. The result is the huntresses being thrown up in the air and landing with a crash on their back or faces.

Already on the ground, you yourself are thrown up and drop down again. The cut on your head worsens and blood forces you to close one eye.

The Ursa snarls as all of you like its gloating. It then turn and bounds for the cliffs, which incline like a hill with a very sharp drop to the woods below. It stops just before the drop and turns back on you all. It lowers itself back down on all four paws. It's body is shivering.

What is it...?

With a growl and its body shaking, the spikes on its back begin to tremble. Then they explode out like missiles.

Right down on you.

"RUN!" Ruby shouts. Everyone else complies.

As you retreat, the spikes puncture the ground where all of you stood. They start to glow red. Then they explode.

"What the hell was that?!" Yang demanded.

They had exploded only a second after impact. You deduce it quickly. They're not spikes of bone. They're spikes of dust.

On the small mountain above, spikes puncture the back of the creature from within and it growls. It readying another attack.

You look to the stone ruins. You shout at the others to run for them.

Spikes rain down and explode around you and the groups as you retreat to the safety of the ruins. You slide behind a massive stone pillar that has stood the test of time for who knows how many years. It should hold nicely against the dust spikes.

"Okay, NOW we need a plan!" Weiss shouts.

You've got one.

The red thing between its eyes. Whatever is happening to it, whatever brought it back to life and stopped it from become cinder, it because of that red bulge between its eyes. Your strike on it early sure made it angry enough.

What needs to get done is relatively simple. Distract it, trap it, and attack it.

You turn to Weiss. Would she be able to hold the spikes back with her ice attacks?

"Can I?" She smirks.

"Can you?" Ruby asks.

"Of course I can!" She insists.

You hope so. Ruby, Yang, and Blake will need the cover to make it to the beast.

"Then?" Yang asks.

You look to Ruby and Blake. Immobilize. Both of them nod.

Then to Yang. Pound. She grins.

The next wave of spikes are sailing through the sky straight towards you. Weiss readies her blade and fires ice from the tip. Her glass-like shards shoot through the sky. Dust spike meets dust spike and the sky erupts like fireworks. Beneath them the sisters and Faunus charge towards the Ursa.

"What exactly are YOU gonna do?" Weiss asks as she keeps firing her ice at the attacking spikes, covering the others.

Patience, your time will come.

* * *

><p>As the girls charge, the beast doesn't seem to notice. He will now.<p>

Yang lunges. Her gauntlet pumps a round into the chamber. Her fist fires it out right into the Ursa's face.

It head snaps back and it's body stumbles with it. Ruby uses the opportunity to slice through its body with her scythe. The cut is deep, but not enough to make it fall. It's arms swing at them, and are matched by Ruby's scythe. They match blow for blow. Yang uses the chance to pound at its face, and it stumbles back again, this time to the edge.

It's feet nudge pebbles over the edge to fall to the trees below. It glances back, now more aware of the danger. It digs in its feet, refusing to take one more step back.

It's distracted.

That's all that is needed by the blond huntress to make the next hit count. Yang clocks it hard across the jaw. The creature is stupefied by the blow, it's arms going limp and head rolling with disorientation.

Blake finally makes her move. Her Gambol Shroud is unleashed from its sheath and thrown at the beast. It wraps around the body once, twice, and the blade embeds in its back. The Ursa strains against it, but the black ribbon holds firm.

It's trapped.

* * *

><p>The dust spikes have stopped coming. With the freedom to move, Weiss charges headlong at the enemy. You give a a few seconds, then follow.<p>

Time to attack.

* * *

><p>The beast's arms are useless, but its feet are still free. It tries to pound the ground, but only gets one stomp. Ruby's scythe swings down, right through its paw, pinning it to the earth.<p>

It howls.

"HHHHAAAAAHHHH!"

Weiss' arrival is flashy. She jumps high, and with her sword gleaming white she pulls back and stabs right through the other foot, piercing and turning it to a block of ice at the same time.

Yang has only one round left in her gauntlet. She drives her fist one last time, aiming for its head. But the Ursa sees her coming despite being bound and bolted to the ground, it still has some control over its body. It leans back, just enough for Yang's strike to hit it square in the chest. The beast roars in pain, but still snaps it's body back enough to hit the girl back.

Yang falls back and rolls back onto her feet.

"Tch, missed!" She hissed.

You won't.

You're in a dead run at the Grimm as it strains against the huntresses holding it in place.

Once more, you use a stone as a jumping block to gain altitude. Your feet crash into the beast's head. It bends backwards from the force of your hit.

You reach and grab your knife. The red roots have begun to grow on it. But the adrenaline pumping through you veins had doubled your strength, with one violent pull, the knife come free, leaving a gapping wound in the creature's eye socket.

It gives one last howl before the killing blow:

You drove the knife right into the red bulb between its eyes.

The beast goes silent. Everything does.

It's over... You've won...

Then it screams.

Red steam erupts from the cuts and wounds you and he girls have made all over its body.

GET BACK!

The girls obey you frantic shout. Ruby and Weiss pull their respective weapons from the the feet of the Ursa and jump back. With a tug of Blake's arm, Gambol Shroud zips around the body of the beast and returns to her hand. With that she retreats.

"COME ON!" Yang cries to you, holding a hand out.

You try to jump but the red steam erupts from ALL the wounds on the Grimm's body. That includes the neck wound you made with your wire. It wraps all around its neck. The steam is searing hot. You're trapped on its head.

The mutant Ursa starts to stagger. Over the cliff.

You stomach drops. There's no way out. You're going down.

"NOOOOO!"

You barely hear Ruby's cry over the sound of the raspy cry of the Ursa. You're hoping nobody hears your own shout of terror.

The last thing your remember is hoping this forest doesn't live up to its name: Forever Fall.

* * *

><p>Your ears are ringing.<p>

Everything hurts.

Your vision is blurred.

It clears eventually. The world is sideways to you and you're staring straight into the mutated Ursa's face.

It's red eyes are now dead black. It's mouth opened wide to reveal a set of sharp, nasty teeth. Then it dissipates into black mist, evaporating into the wind.

Finally dead.

Something clangs when it falls from the now non-existent body.

It's your knife. You chuckle.

...what a day.

Your hand is shaking as it braces against the ground to push you up. You raise about two inches before collapsing back down.

You hear voices. They're faint. They make no sense.

Looking up, you see four bodies running toward you. Looks like Ruby and the others found you.

You try to get up again. Again you fall.

God... Everything hurts so bad.

The people... Their closer now. It's not Ruby.

Your eyes narrow. The blond kid.

Jaune...

Heh... Your remembered his name.

One of the other people kneels down to you. Her arms reach for your shoulder, steadying you upright to lean back against a tree.

There's a tree?

You look up. Damn... Luckily you didn't hot that thing coming down.

Her hands shake your shoulders, reverting your attention back to her.

"Are you alright?" No sound comes from her mouth, but you can read her lips.

She looks really familiar...

Her armor, that ponytail...

Man this is bugging you. She's... You know her...

She looks at you confused.

"Hey! Can you hear me?!"

Now you can.

She looks you over.

She's so familiar. Damn, you're really out of it.

You look up at the cliff's edge. Damn. That was a hell of a fall. Good thing the monster broke your fall.

Could've been... Grimm. Grim. Grimm. Hehehe... Oh that hurt.

The girl look confused by your expression.

"Are you okay?" She tries again.

Not really.

"You took a bad fall," Jaune says, kneeling next to the girl.

Yeah... No kidding...

The woman looks you over. You probably don't look like a hunter. The lack of a special weapon does that. You just look like anyone else. No one is supposed to notice you.

Too late for that. You've definitely made an entrance now. Everyone here will know who you are now.

"Are... Are you a student?" The young woman asks.

Part... Time...

And with that stuttering explanation, you finally black out.

* * *

><p>- Dispatch 02: Proving Ground -<p> 


	3. Proxy

The sound of the door opening makes you shut your eyes again. Your body is still as stone as the footsteps grow closer. Your hear the sound of a chair scratching against the printing tiled floor and someone sitting down.

They're not leaving. You don't move.

You can hear the breathing, feel them staring at you.

Lie still... They think you're sleeping...

Don't move...

"..."

...

"If your heart monitor didn't speed up, I would've thought you were asleep."

Damn it.

"You smirking doesn't help either."

Double damn it.

You know the voice. You open one eye and look to the chair by your bed.

There is a mouse Faunus sitting there, looking back at you.

Your vision is clear after wiping the sleep-crud out of your eyes. Sitting up, albeit winching from a body aching with pain, you see he's dressed in his typical tweed brown suit.

Mortimer looks like a stereotypical accountant. He acts like one too.

The small creature acts about as big as he actually is. Always quiet, walks softly, never a big presence in the room, he acts like, well, a mouse. His looks don't tell the whole story though. The man's disposition is one that is gentle and kind. One could confuse him for a docile grandfather.

At first look, most would classify him as a timid yes-man. After talking to him, they'd consider him gentle and polite.

Work with him, respect and/or fear will dominate.

You're still trying to figure out which one you feel the most.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

You're body is numb. You can't really feel anything.

"That's from the medication," he explains. "You've been asleep for the better part of thirty hours."

That long?

You manage at least to sit up, checking yourself over to see the damage done. Your surprised you're not wrapped head to toe on bandages.

"Quite the interesting creature you found out there in Forever Fall."

From his briefcase he pulls a file and sets in on his lap as he reads from it.

"Seems... you fought against no ordinary Grimm."

You don't say.

"Those students mentioned something about the Grimm... growing as it were...?"

You point out the red bulb on its head and the blood-red tree roots that grew around its body like a virus, causing it to mutate.

"I see..." The mouse Faunus flipped through a few more pages, his face actually showing seriousness for a moment as he looks to be considering your report. "Of course..." His smile returns. "Any further investigation would be pointless. Rather difficult to perform an autopsy without a body." He closes the file.

Yeah... vanished away like dust. You remember that before passing out. But you'd never heard of a Grimm being reanimated. Why hadn't just stayed when you killed it before?

"Excuse me?" Mortimer's smile dropped and his eyes widened.

The Grimm. It had definitely been dead before the... red stuff took over its body.

Mortimer stared at you for a moment. Then he folded his hands, his eyes peering over them to regard you carefully.

He speaks your name deliberately before asking. "Are you sure it was... dead before?"

Eyes dead to the world, body still, then those red eyes flicked back to life like a light.

One of his fingers taps against the hand it rests on. What is he thinking?

"Anything else... you can tell me?" He asks.

The steam...

"Steam?" He repeats.

Your head is getting clearer now, your memory with it. You're recalling more and more. The steam that had ejected from the creatures wounds. It was red. And hot. PIPING hot like-

"...like steam?" Mortimer offered with a wry grin. Now you feel dumb.

He chuckles once, then returns to his contemplative look.

The steam was red you remember, red like the roots and bulb covering the Grimm's body.

Mortimer nods, still thinking.

Does he have any thoughts.

"Yes," he answers, putting the file that, based on your conversation just now, evidently has little useful information back into his leather briefcase. "It look like there will be an autopsy after all. So to speak."

What?

The Grimm's body dissolved, just like they always did. You saw right before your own eyes. There was nothing left.

"There maybe the mist," the mouse Faunus said.

The mist...

"It obviously wasn't part of the Grimm's normal anatomy," he explained. "So there is the chance that it may not have dissolved with rest of him."

Ah... A residue. It could have left something behind.

"That's what we'll be searching for," Mortimer confirmed, standing up to leave.

They'd want to check the cliffs. That's where you made the killing blow, the mist spraying everywhere.

"We know," he acknowledges, turing to go.

"By the way," he turned his head back to regard you. "Very well done: slaying your first Grimm. And one as strange as this nonetheless. Quite the entrance you've made."

You groan. Your inception into the academy was supposed to be low key. No acts of grandeur. But those girls-

"I know." The mouse holds a hand up to stop your argument. "You acted appropriately. When there is danger, you act as you must. You handled it fine. It's a shame that you couldn't maintain a low profile as planned, but plans rarely work as we wish them to."

He smiles at you assuringly. "You did well."

You smile at the praise. Guess that means you've earned a little more rest, considering you still feel tired.

"I'm afraid not," Mortimer smiled. "Some people think thirty hours is long enough of wait to see you."

Before you can ask who, he steps out the door. You can hear muffled voices from behind the closed door.

"Oh! ...'s ..wake?

"...an...now...ung lady..."

The door opens again. But... There's nothing there.

Your eyes narrow. What-

The sound of whipping wind and a red blur with rose petals fluttering in its wake charge through. If you'd blinked you would've missed it.

The blur turns out to be a girl; one that's flapping her arms wildly as she squeals your name. She stops short of lunging at the bed which would have put considerable strain on your already fragile-feeling body.

Doesn't stop her from squeezing you in a hug.

H-Hi R-Ruby...

Girl's stronger than she looks. A LOT stronger.

"YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" The little red-hood wails. "WAAAHAAA!" Then she buries her head into you.

Your hand gently pets her head.

"I WAS SO WORRIED!" She cries.

Sorry...

"Hey you!"

You've come to expect that call now from a certain blonde. You look up to see Ruby's blonde bigger sister walk in with Weiss and Blake behind her.

Gang's all here.

"You had us worried!" Yang doesn't look worried. Well, not totally anyways.

She has that trademark grin that you've grown used to since meeting her two days ago (well actually three days counting the one you slept through), but her eyebrows are turned up with a hint of concern.

You smile, assuring there's nothing to fear.

The worry from her eyes vanishes and her grin widens as she folds her arms up behind her head. "Yeah, I knew you'd be fine!"

You eye Weiss standing at the back with her arms crossed. You grin.

Dry those eyes Snowflake, you're fine.

"Oh, PLEASE!" She shouts. "What kind of reckless action was that?! I thought you said you had a plan."

You shrug. Plans rarely work out the way we want them too. Besides, it worked in the end.

Weiss growls and puts a hand over her face.

"You missed the Christening," Yang notes.

Christening?

"When they pick the teams."

Ah. Right. The four of them are a team aren't they.

"Wha-How'd you know?" Ruby asks, looking up from the bed.

The chess pieces from yesterday. A total of sixteen, two of a kind, that enough for one piece to a pair. And each piece has a twin.

"Wha-When did you figure that out?" Weiss asks. She actually looks impressed for a change.

It all added when you saw them at the temple. They'd grabbed the Knight-

"The Pony?" Yang asks.

...so that put them together as a group.

"OHHHHH..." Ruby drones. We're they just figuring this out?

You look among the the three girls still standing up, wondering which one got picked for leader. Yang certainly had the energy. Weiss was collected even if her attitude had a lot to be desired.

"Ruby got picked for leader!" Yang looks so proud at the announcement.

What?

You look back down at your bed and the one resting her arms on it in surprise.

"HeeHee..." Ruby has a big grin on her face.

Ruby's leader? The youngest girl in the group? How did that happen?

Out of the corner of your eye you seem Snowflake's face twist a little.

"Behold:" the leader pops back up, her arms spread wide. "Team RWBY!"

...That's their name? Team Ruby? You sweat drop. Being named after the leader-

"No! No!" The girl corrects, waving her hands wildly and blushing at the suggestion. "RWBY. R-W-B-Y."

...huh?

"Ruby," she points to herself with a grin, "Weiss," she points to the heiress, "then-"

Yang and Blake you finish for her first letter of each name, got it. RWBY. That's clever.

"But what about you?" Ruby's worried face is back. Her big silver eyes look at you with concern.

"Ruby's been worried about you ever since you went over the edge. Literally," Yang explains. "Put a bit of a damper on yesterday."

The last they had seen of you yesterday (day before, damnit!) was you falling off the cliff with the mutated Alpha Ursa.

_"NOOOOO!"_

Poor Ruby's wail is stuck in your mind. You give them an apologetic look.

"We asked about you," Ruby mentions. "But... Ozpin said that... you're not part of a team?" The girl's look of worry on her face is enough to make anyone melt into a puddle of goo with hearts bubbling to the top.

"What exactly did he mean by that?" Weiss demands, looking at you suspiciously.

Okay. Here we go.

"Is it because of yesterday?!" Ruby frantically guesses. "Cause you got hurt? You never got a chess piece! ARE YOU GETTING KICKED-?!"

"Easy lil sis." Yang's hand plops down on top of that smaller girl, silencing her. "Let him explain."

The girls look to you expectantly.

You, Mortimer, and the people you answer to have spent months crafting your cover. The best part of it is that it's not even a lie. At least not totally.

You're training to be a liaison. Huntsman (and huntresses) are the peacekeepers of this world. However, even in their usual teams of four, they alone are not always enough to counter whatever threat they face. This has been happening more and more recently. Sometimes, they need to work alongside the military to get things done.

It's a practice that has long been needed, but poorly implemented. A lack of institutions to coordinate the efforts of both soldiers and hunters together has led to sloppy results. Many in both communities have urged for better coordination. To do so requires people who understand both worlds. The doctrines of the armed forces and the hunters need to be revolutionized, coordinated, intertwined in order to get the two groups to work with each other.

So the concept of a "Liaison Officer," was established. People trained in the institutions of both professions to better coordinate the people who filled the ranks to better work together. You're one of the first in the program.

That's why you're here. That's you job. At least that what you tell them.

It is part of the truth... Just not all of it.

You give them a moment to let the information sink in.

"Same thing Ozpin said," Yang quipped, turning back to the girls behind her.

What?

"We asked Ozpin about how you were when we didn't see you yesterday," Ruby explained with her arms behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"What he told us seemed a little strange, so we thought we'd ask you," Yang mentioned, "guess it's true if you both said the same thing."

So at least Ozpin was sticking to the script. He could at least be trusted for that.

"It sounds... interesting," Weiss admits. She actually looks genuinely intrigued by your explanation.

"But he also said that you don't have a team?" Ruby asked. She doesn't look to satisfied with the notion.

You confirm it. You're only attending Beacon part-time, so you don't really have the ability or time to commit to a team like the hunters. You're an independent student.

"Ah," Yang acknowledges. "Makes sense I guess."

Ruby doesn't say anything.

"So when do you get out of here?" Yang asks.

"Today."

The answer makes the four girls do a one-eighty. The entering nurse checks over her chart one more time.

"You've been cleared for release young man. Thirty hours of rest seems to have done the trick."

Sweet.

* * *

><p>You've got your own room.<p>

Your luggage (which is small compared to what must others brought) has already been brought up and currently rests against the bed. The others have prepared for a full year. Enough bags have passed through this school for the past couple days to be confused for an airstation. You however just can't,e with a couple of duffles, just clothes for the most part. You're not a full time student, you're just happening to stay at Beacon in addition to taking a couple of classes. No reason to pack a full year's worth, considering you won't even be here all the time.

Besides, you're it real big on personalization anyway. Constant travel, as your job demands, grooms you to cut down to the necessities.

It's just a place to crash. And a big one too.

The dorms of Beacon are team-sized. A room big enough for four beds and private bathroom feels weird for one person. You're used to staying in odd places. You don't really belong in a place. You slip in and slip unnoticed. Where you stay in between usually ends up being unusual.

Being without a team just means you get more room to yourself. The extra space will be nice to throw stuff around without having to get all tidy about it.

You unpack your gear from the duffles and sort it into the drawers; then crash back on the bed.

What you see as you lay down makes you smile. You got a skylight. The light that pours through adds something to the room.

The day's almost done. The color of the clouds has turned purple with the setting sun. The color floods your room. It's relaxing.

The hallways are flooded with the sounds of first years running around, squealing, and making a host of other weird noises as they finish "organizing," meeting new people, or whatever it is that requires them to scream up and down the halls.

They're just excited. You listen intently for the voices Ruby, Yang, or anyone else you may know but don't hear anyone familiar. Wondering what they're doing now...

Eventually the noises die down to a small trickle or whispers and shuffles through the hallway. Exhaustion has finally caught up with everyone. Except you.

Thirty hours of sleep have left you well-rested. Too rested. You don't feel tired at all.

The sound of a loud thump makes you look up. You'd think everyone would be asleep by this point.

"Y...You're a... Faunus?"

That makes you sit up. Fast. You even jump to your feet. It's coming across the hall from your dorm.

"Y-Yes..." A meeker voice stammers. "I am..."

There's no sound for a moment. Your heartbeat is getting faster. You breathe.

Get ready...

"YOU'RE ADORABLE!"

"EH?!"

A louder thump reverberate through the floor. Someone just got glomped.

"So CUUUUTE!" The first voice squeals.

And the tension is gone.

"Hey! SHUT UP! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" A voice yells from another room.

Tension's back. You sprint back into you're room and shut the door fast. You don't feel like getting the middle of anything tonight.

You lumber back over the the bed and crash again. Close one, you chuckle to yourself. Back on the bed, hopefully the jolt of adrenaline was enough to make you sleep.

You stare up at the stars coming through the skylight. Your eyes close...

...

...damn it.

* * *

><p>The crisp air bites at your skin a bit as you step through the roof access door.<p>

Vale is not bad to look at dark. It's skyline is not particularly tall, but the streets still light up like Christmas at night. Arms folded on the ledge, you break in the cool winds and let yourself loose yourself as you look down on the streets.

Cars cruise along with an occasional honk, you make out a figure here and there. Eventually you eyes draw to the sea beyond.

"Here he is."

Snowflake.

You turn around. Yup, it's her frostiness in all her slightly less than five foot glory. She's with-

It's her...

"Hello again!" Red hair in a ponytail.

"I don't know if you remember me..." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I-"

The girl who saved you. You smile. You do remember her.

"Are you feeling better?"

You are. You're glad you can finally thank her.

"Not at all!" She smiles. "I am always glad to a comrade in need."

You eye her carefully. You weren't out of it back then (not totally). She's familiar. You did know her.

Have the two of you... met before?

"...uh..." The redhead puts a finger to her chin, trying to think.

"Perhaps you recognize her as the champion of Mystral regional championship tournament, four times," Weiss speaks proudly like the accomplishment was her own.

Wow! Cool.

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Then perhaps as the top graduate of Mystral's premier combat school: Sanctum!" Weiss tries again.

Nope.

Now her eye is twitching. "Tell me you've heard-"

MARSHMALLOW FLAKES!

Both girls jump at your outburst.

"W-What?" Weiss stammers.

You've met her before alright. You see her everyday when you go to the grocery store. The two of you don't exactly talk...

She's on the front of every box of Pete's Marshmallow Flakes.

"Oh COME ON!" Weiss' arms flap indignantly like she's trying to fly. "THAT'S how you know her?"

You ask the girl for her name after offering yours. She doesn't look like a "Pete."

That gets a laugh out of her.

"I am Pyrrha." She offers a hand. "I am most glad you are safe."

You thank her again for coming to your aid.

"Pyrrha's the one that carried you back," Weiss explains.

Your eyes go wide. Her?

The girl blushes. Damn... She must be... strong.

She giggles.

"She has to be," Weiss drones. "With THAT boy on her team."

"Jaune is a fine warrior!" Pyrrha retorts. "He just needs training! We all do. That's why we've come here."

Jaune... Oh yeah! He was there too. Was she in a team with Pyrrha?

The girl nodded. "Yes! We are members of team JNPR."

JNPR... Juniper. Clever.

Wait... You suddenly notice her armor. It's design and color...

You'd only seen it once, and briefly, but the spear that held Jaune up by his hoodie stuck in your mind. It bold gold and red colors stuck in your mind. It's the same as she wears.

Did she wield a spear by any chance?

"Yes." She looks surprised. "How did you know?"

You smile. You compliment her on her good aim.

She cocks her head quizzically at you. You mention the skill it takes to hit a falling target.

It takes a second to process. Then her face goes beet red.

* * *

><p>The best part of being a part-time student at Beacon is that you only take the cool classes: Grimm Studies and History. The first day is only orientation day, which is a blessing for the first years considering the exhaustion they must still feel from their trials at Forever Fall.<p>

Classes are only about ten minutes today, rather than the typical forty minute long periods. It gives the students the time they need to better straighten their rooms and do a little team bonding. For you, this means you can take off early from the campus.

You almost make it to the door- Until you hear Ruby calling you.

You turn around, but all you see are rose petals and flying papers, along with a few other girls squealing 'Kya!' as they hold down their mini-skirts from the sudden draft.

But no Ruby. You turn around.

"HI!"

Andshe'srightinfrontofyouwherethehelldidshecomefrom?!

There the team leader of RWBY stands with a big grin on her face while you're trying to swallow your heart back down into your ribcage.

"Where ya goin'?" She asks as she sways side to side with her hands behind her back.

The nice thing about being a "Liaison-In-Training" is that it explains so much of what you do. Attending two schools at the same time is chief among them.

"Vale Military Academy right?" She clarifies when you say "the other school."

The classes you'll be taking are grimm-related stuff for the military. Even that was true. All though not all of it.

"Lucky you," she pouts. "We have field chemistry." Aaaaand the waterfall tears are back.

You pet her head and tell her to hang tough. She nods... and sniffles.

"Ruby!"

Ahh... Snowflake's sweet, sweet voice. Like nails scratching on a chalkboard.

"Coming!" The girl replies. "Well, enjoy your classes."

They're as boring as hers you tell her with a grin.

"Ah well, good luck!" She yells back as she skips off to join her impatient partner whose hands are on her hips and head is emitting annoyed steam.

Boring... That had been a flat-out lie.

* * *

><p>The Grimm Studies Institute (GSI for short) is the "other school," as you call it. The Vale Military Academy had received a very large, very generous "gift" from a very generous third-party to build the premier institute dedicated to studying all things Grimm from the science that makes them, to the behavior the makes them do what they do, and of course their history, what was known that is.<p>

The result of such an endeavor is the giant glass building that stands before you. GSI has attracted researchers from all institutions. Hunter academies, military researchers, private corporations like Schnee Dust, and even from the other kingdoms across Remnant. The checks that paid them, and the generous donation that built the place, are all signed by your bosses.

A select few knew this realty, most did not, but all knew the importance of the work.

Some of the top names in Grimm research are gathered at the institution. You expect to see many of these people today gathered in one of the large auditoriums gathered in little groups, discussing topics that are ridiculous beyond your comprehension.

What you don't expect is for them to stop talking amongst themselves when you walk in, all turn to face you, and give you a big round of applause.

Those that are sitting even stand up for the ovation.

The sight of nearly hundred geniuses giving you an ovation makes your face go red with embarrassment. Some even whistle.

"They know who it was that defeated the mutated Grimm and brought them the most exciting sample they've ever seen."

You never noticed Mortimer in the room let alone when he stepped up right next to you with a clasp on your shoulder.

A smile blooms on your face all on its own at the claps.

When the claps have died down a voice speaks up.

"Yes! Hail the conquering hero!"

There's one more round of laughs along with a couple of hollers of approval from crowd of scientists in the massive presentation hall as all eyes draw to the stage where the voice of a walrus Faunus booms without the assistance of a microphone and speakers.

"My dear compatriots, fellow lovers of science!" His voice carries with a charisma that would make you think he was a politician. "Today one of the most exciting developments is upon us: BEHOLD!"

The screen behind lights up with a picture of the monster you had faced before. The picture must a still-shot from one of the observation cameras in Forever Fall that captured the battle between the Ursa and you and Team RWBY.

"A mutated Grimm!" The walrus Faunus cried. "A first for our field of study! Gentlemen...and ladies... We must make the most of this opportunity! Many of you have traveled far for this hallowed hall of discovery now let us make the most of it!"

"Doctor Lewis Carroll," Mortimer whispered in your ear as the Faunus on the stage continued to speak.

You nod. You've heard the name... somewhere.

"Former top researcher at Mystral Hunter Academy."

Ah. You remember his name in a news article a few months back when he left that kingdom's top research position for the top job at GSI. You've never seen his picture before.

"He got the job through us," Mortimer explained, still whispering.

Which means he knows what's going on. What's _really_ going on.

The sound of applause brings both your attentions back to the stage where Doctor Carroll is stepping down from the podium. Making his way through the scientists, who are beginning to disperse, he greats Mortimer with a handshake.

"You have truly... Livened up this place my dear boy!" He turns to you. "Many thanks for the REMARKABLE discovery you brought us!"

From his praise you would have thought you brought his a Grimm corpse. The study of Grimm has never been an easy one. With bodies dissipating upon death, scientists in the field are forced to study them from afar or attempt the even more dangerous venture of capturing them.

"You may as well have brought us a body!" The man exclaimed. "The residue we have recovered include traces of a Grimm DNA. And not only that, Grimm DNA infused with this mysterious new substance."

What about the substance itself.

"That we have yet to confirm the strain," the doctor admitted. "Hopefully we'll learn more soon."

Sooner than he thinks you think to yourself.

* * *

><p>The walrus Faunus leads you and Mortimer into a low-lighted conference room with five large black screen facing you. There's a conference table and chairs that three of you sit down to.<p>

One of the seats is already occupied.

"Gentlemen," he greets

"James," the mouse Faunus replies.

Mortimer sets his briefcase on the table and begins to rummage around in it, pulling out files and papers as he takes a seat.

You simply sit and wait.

The room is silent for a moment. Then the monitors flicker to life.

"Gentlemen," a distorted voice reverberates through the speakers. "Good afternoon."

The screen show blackened silhouettes. It's all you've ever seen of the five. The distorted voices are all you've ever heard. You've never met them, you don't their true identities (but you can hazard a guess), but you've answered to them now for two years now.

These are the people you work for. The ones you answer to. This is the Guild.

The man in the middle screen does the talking.

"Quite the performance you gave."

You had a feeling this would be coming. But you did what was necessary. Ruby and Weiss had been in danger, and had you not intervened both would likely be dead.

"Not to mention..." Mortimer interjects. "His actions brought down the mutated Grimm and brought us the sample."

"All good work," the man on the screen agrees. "I was not being facetious. The inability to be discrete was an... unfortunate development, but ultimately a fair price considering what was gained in return."

He folds his hands and leans forward. "Chief among these, is confirmation of Project Puppet Master."

His head shifts to Mortimer. "Would you agree?"

"Indeed," the mouse replies.

"Then our information is correct," General Ironwood finally speaks. "Blackhaus was telling us the truth."

"So it would seem," Mortimer answers.

Nice to know the brutal interrogation hadn't been for nothing. The White Fang leader Blackhaus, a strong built panther Faunus had proven to be stubborn, resilient when captured by Ironwood's forces. His interrogation by the General himself had proven pointless. Safe houses, informants, future operations, not a word was given up by the stonewall of a captive.

Then the Guild got its hands on him. And the wall cracked.

Blackhaus talked. A lot. The most interesting piece of information he gave up was a project. Something called Puppet Master.

The White Fang's efforts to steal dust had increased ten-fold recently. And it wasn't even dust of the typical explosive type. What they sought was medical dust and newer kind developed by Schnee Dust: one for psychological treatment.

The question why was raised by more than a few. Blackhaus' capture was their chance to get an answer.

What he detailed was both ludicrous and chilling: a plan to control Grimm. For White Fang to control the Grimm.

But since the interrogation, little had been seen or heard of the plan. Until your adventure in Forever Fall.

"How exactly is this possible doctor?" This time the screen farthest to your right speaks.

"Our analysis has only begun," the Doctor Carroll answers. "But our field of science has often required deduction with little physical evidence for reinforcement. From what I have seen from the battle in Forever Fall and considering this is our first sighting of such a form of Grimm, I would hazard to say that this was a test."

"A test?" The center screen questions.

"And it was a failure," the walrus finishes. Nobody speaks for a moment.

"How do you figure?" The man mystery man asks.

"The Grimm in question showed an increased resilience to typical attacks," the doctor Faunus explained. The frozen picture of the creature begins to move. Your battle with the creature yesterday had been caught in full by Ozpin's camera drones. To watch it now on screen is an odd experience.

"Strikes that would normally be enough to destroy it showed to have little effect, even before the mutation occurred," the doctor explained. The video showed Yang hammering away the Ursa punch after punch. The sound of the video is lowered, but the ring of shotgun blasts still echo with each fist she pummels into the creature. It shows no signs of weakening.

"Any other Ursa should have been broken apart after so many hits," Lewis explains.

The video fast forwards. The Ursa, you, and then-soon to be Team RWBY move at comically fast speeds before reverting to normal.

You remember this part. Now the Ursa on the screen roars as the spikes from its back fire like rockets down on your position.

"THE STONE RUINS! GO!"

Ugh. You HATE the sound of your own voice recorded. It sound so...

"The dust spikes it shoots from its back are another effect of the mutagen most likely," Lewis gestures at the flying projectiles.

Again the video speeds up. This time, it stops at one of few things you remember.

"The creature never showed any weakness... Until this point." The video shows you lunching at the creature, your feet pile-driving the alien red bulb at the center of its forehead. The creature staggers. Then you pull your knife free from its eye socket, then jabbing it straight through the bulb

And then it's scream, and then the steam, and then you and it go pitching over the cliff. Your heart sinks a little as you see Yang run to the edge in vain, trying to grab before you before you go flying off. The video just barely catches Ruby's cry.

"_NOOO-_" The video pauses.

"So what we can deduce from this alone," Lewis continues. "Is the increase of strength, resilience, and the ability to manipulate dust within-"

"_Doctor Lewis..._" The figure in the middle screen speaks with a hint of irritation. "_What can be deduced is that this... mutated Grimm obviously had an increase in power. Had it not been for intervention of our operative, those four huntresses in training would likely be dead. How exactly is that..test considered a failure?_"

Doctor Lewis took his time to answer, his fingers stroking one of the massive tusks protruding from his mouth.

"Despite all of its capabilities... it retreated."

Yeah... Each time you and the girls battled it, it ran off. Trying to escape...

"Every time the Grimm was engaged, it defended, retreated, never taking the offensive. Despite the increases in its performance, the ultimate goal of Puppet Master was to control it. The creature showed no control. Grimm attack, this one did not."

The specific chemistry and mechanics of how this actually works are beyond you. But in short, the goal is to harness the minds of the Grimm. All this one did was go out of control.

"In terms of their primary objective, the White Fang to take command of this Grimm."

The room is silent for a moment before the distorted voice speakers again. "So then the process is not perfected."

"An experiment like this is a monumental undertaking," explains Lewis. "All the Grimm research gathered together in the world cannot accomplish what they've set out to. Whether they'll be able to accomplish it at all remains to be seen."

"Very well," the shadowed-man accepts. "Enough on that matter for now."

He turns his attention to you. "What is your present situation inside Beacon?"

One of the best things to come out of the fight with the "Mutant Grimm," as you're all evidently calling them now, besides the science stuff, is the relationship you've begun to build with Team RWBY. What the fight demonstrated, disregarding the fact the creature you fought was a "failure," was that they can be beaten. With the right leadership.

You're not a hunter. Had you faced the creature alone, you'd be dead. You almost were anyways. But it had been your observation and tactics that had led the huntresses-to-be to victory. Not toot your own horn or anything. They did the heavy lifting.

"Then we are on track," the shadowed man on the middle screen declares. "While White Fang attempts to control the Grimm, we shall counter with our hybrid teams of Huntsman and Operatives.

"This still does not address the problem directly," Ironwood speaks up, drawing everyone's gaze. "While we play cat-and-mouse, the White Fang may already be mass producing these creatures! We must deploy military forces-"

"_To where General?_" The voice interjects.

The General doesn't hesitate. "Menagerie. We've confirmed that White Fang continues to lead the majority of it's operations from the area. It's mountains-"

"Are no place for an experiment such as this," Mortimer interrupts.

"What?"

"The White Fang, General," his voice has taken on the velvet-quality that made people intrigued with what he had to say, like a story-teller enrapturing his audience. "Are a loose organization. It doesn't run in a linear fashion like a military does." The mouse Faunus gestures with his hands as explains. "It's build with the design of a spiderweb, points of intersection held together through personal relationships and agreements."

His hands fold on front of him for his chin to rest on with his elbows balancing against the table. "We face a network rather than a singular force. The faction that develops this... mutagen as the doctor put it, as nothing to do with the larger force operating in Menagerie."

"_General,_" a new distorted voice speaks up, this one with a deeper tone. "_You're inclusion into this organization is due to the work you have performed as Headmaster of Atlus' Huntsman Academy. You're integration of military and Hunter forces serve as a foundation of what we need accomplished here."_

_"But," _the leader of the shadowed group interjects. "_What is required is not a large force as you have shown preference to in your training doctrines. We do not require a hammer. What we need is a scalpel."_

Few can speak to Ironwood in a tone such as that. The deeper voice that reasoned with the General is obviously trying to save face for the general as well as placate him from feeling alienated. What the Guild was building, with this "scalpel," was experimental. It's doctrine did not exist inside of any military handbook with the exception of special forces training. Even those units did not sit well in Ironwood's view.

But his experience in integrating huntsman and military forces was invaluable for what the Guild in mind. Not to mention his connection to Ozpin for a smoothish insertion into Beacon.

You've held some suspicions about the deeper voice. It was him, from what you understand, that brought Ironwood into the fold. He must be a figure of power within Atlus' military to be able to command the huntsman/general. One of those few happens to be the Field Marshall, supreme commander of the Atlus military.

You have no proof, but can't imagine who else can wield the power like those in shadow before you.

"_Our actions gentlemen,_" the man on the center screen takes back charge of the meeting. "_Will require a hybrid mix of specialties and experiences. That is why you have been selected."_

_"Science," _he eyes a Doctor Lewis. _"Military," _Then Ironwood. _"Intelligence,"_ Finally Mortimer.

_"You." _You feel a pressure from his gaze. _"You will be the culmination of this work. Pay attention to what you're taught and trained to do. It WILL save lives."_

No pressure.

_"Failure is not an option. There is too much at stake."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Grimm Studies Institute receives 4 billion lien grant from Atlas.<em>"

Sitting alone at the end of one of the massive tables in Beacon's mess hall, the echoing voices of chatty students bounce around the high ceiling but do little to distract you. Your attention is held by the news in front of you.

Your scroll's bright screen blared the headline at you from the VNN app.

Since the giant glass and concrete monument-like structure that is the GSI building on Vale Military Institute's campus had finished construction, a healthy portion of resources has been poured into it. Centralizing Grimm research was considered to be one of the best steps forward in combating the threat.

Not one bit of the 4 billion lien you're reading about now will go towards researching Grimm. You're one of few who now that. The reason why is because it's going directly to you.

"Whatcha got there?"

Yang's voice jerks you attention from the screen.

"May we?" She asks, gesturing at your empty table.

We? Ruby is standing across the table with a smile along with Weiss. Blake is behind Yang.

How'd they sneak up on you?!

"You seemed to pretty into that," she grinned.

You fold the device up and stow it in your pack. Nothing real interesting. You take them up on their offer for company.

"Ughhhh..." Ruby's smile is gone as soon as she sits down and senses the chance the vent.

"I thought that would never end..." She whimpers.

"Honestly..." Weiss sighs. "YOU'RE our team leader?"

"And a FINE one she'll be!" Yang growls, sensing the hostility towards her sister.

"But it's soooo loooong," Ruby moans, "and he sounds so boring..."

Who? Porker?

The four of them instantly turn to you. Blake starts choking on a bite of salad.

"Wha...WHAT?!" Weiss snaps.

Wait... Did you just say that out loud?

"AHAHAHAHA!" Yang start pounding the table. "PRICELESS!"

"Y-You..." Weiss is stuttering. "That is a PROFESSOR you are mocking! Have you no shame?!"

Shame.. Shame... Nope.

She's grinding her teeth. Don't chip them you warn her.

This feeling a bit like the night you met Ruby and Yang on the first night, sitting on the floor in a circle like at a campfire. It's nice to be with some people. Even nicer it's the ones that you fought alongside.

"Oh! By the way!" Ruby starts.

Hmm?

"Umm..." Now she's twitting her thumbs, like she's lost her nerve.

"We've decided to adopt you!" Yang squeals and throws her arms around you, squeezing you tight, making it harder to swallow that piece of chicken you just finished chewing.

WHA?!

"Y-Yang!" Ruby squeals. Then she turns to you. "I-It's not like that!" She looks mortified. "J-Just please listen!"

You listen to whatever she wants. Just stop her sister from crushing your windpipe.

Yang seems to read minds because she just let you go, allowing your dinner to finally slide down into your stomach where it belongs.

"Well..." Yang starts off. "We've been talking since you were at the ER. Ruby's not to keen on you not having a team."

You look to Ruby in surprise. The girl looks a bit embarrassed, but she's still able to meet your gaze with a half serious look of her own she managed to muster through the self-consciousness that was probably flooding her senses right now.

"So... well..."

"What my partner here," Weiss interrupts. "Is trying to say, is that we should work together more."

Oh?

"Yes," Weiss answers with a proper nod. "Considering your position as liaison with the military, but having no companion to call your own, it would make sense for us to join together."

So that's it. Your job interests her. A relationship with you was something unique that Weiss wanted to develop for her team. Such a relationship would have interesting connections.

Definitely a corporate heiress. She saw opportunity and took it.

And you developed closer relations with a hunting team to help complete your own mission.

It... actually made sense.

"WEEIIISSSS!" Now Ruby's upset again. Her fists shaking in front of her in a big worry. "Now you're making it sound all calculating!"

"What?" She simply defended. "I think it makes for a good professional relationship."

"SO COLD!" Ruby wailed. You guess this wasn't turning out the way she wanted.

"Professional relationship, huh?" A new voice interjects.

You all look up.

"Ugh..." Weiss groans. "You again."

Jaune Arc. Rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.

"You got it!" He winks at you, and a tooth glimmers. Speaking of ladies, where's-

"Hello again!" There's Pyrrha. Along with a couple of newcomers. They grab seats next to RWBY and you.

The most you get out of them is their team name, JNPR, before the large group begins splintering off into a half-dozen different conversations. You'll find out the names of the other two members eventually. One is dressed interestingly in a green and black tailcoat. The other is a red head. She seems normal.

You turn you attention back to Ruby, who's listening to Jaune, who seems to be hitting on Weiss, who in turn is turning him down. The back and forth between cheesy pickups and sarcastic brush offs is actually pretty funny. You want to jump in with some witty one liners of your own at Snowflake's expense...

You look across the table. You have something important to do first.

Ruby.

"Hmm?" She looks at you.

You didn't want her to think that you didn't appreciated what she did... "adopting you" as Yang put.

"Uh... yeah," she chuckles. "That didn't come out-"

Thank you.

She stares at you wide-eyed.

It meant a lot to you that she cared that much. They haven't even known each other that long.

She smiled and looked down. "I'm... not the best at making friends," she admits with a shy smile. "So... I value them when I get them. And you were really nice to me and Yang our first night here."

You smile. You really lucked out with some good people.

The conversations at your table suddenly stop.

You look up when you notice everyone has gotten quiet. What's everyone looking at?

The sound of a yelp from the next table over answers your question.

"P-please... S-stop!" A rabbit Faunus stutters. The voice sounds... familiar.

"Awww... Just teasing the bunny..." Her tormenter answers. The one doing the pulling is a though looking guy. That's not an easy to look to pull off for a ginger-head. Maybe a year older than you, but not much bigger. Guy looks like a prick, even before counting his actions.

Pyrrha starting trembling with anger. Jaune puts a hand over her fist.

"Atrocious!" She snarls, pounding the table. "I never thought I would see that here!"

"I thought it would be different too..." Blake replies. Almost forgot she was a Faunus too. Suddenly, the ribbon on her head makes a lot more sense.

Everyone is focused on Pyrrha and the ginger. Nobody's watching you. You start calmly moving the food and other things off your tray.

"Will anyone do anything?" Ruby asked, a bit subdued.

"We should," Pyrrha answered, starting to rose from the table.

"Pyrrha, NO!" Jaune pulls her back down. "It won't make it better. We're supposed to be training to fight the Grimm, not each other. We're here to protect the people. We can't do that if we start a fight with each other."

With you tray cleared, you quietly get up and walk around the end of the table.

Focused on the scene, you're grab your knife off the table and slip it into your back pocket.

You hold the tray in one hand and silently start closing in on the boy with no one paying attention.

* * *

><p>Dispatch 03: Proxy<p> 


End file.
